


Party? Um, No Thanks.

by blueeyedmoonchild



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmoonchild/pseuds/blueeyedmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive gets a visit from a friend. Though she doesn't really like his fiance, Elizabeth. But what happens when Lizzy decides to arrange a surprise ball. What will happen?</p>
<p>Notes at end of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party? Um, No Thanks.

I walk up to the mansion. Ciel's mansion. I know I am friends with him, but there is one thing I hate. His fiance. She is so annoying and tries to make everything pink! But I don't want Ciel to know so I stored those thoughts away in the back of my mind. I'm pretty good at it. I am a demon after all, you sorta have to learn how to hide your emotions and if I got mad at her, hell would break loose.

When I get up to the front door, I raised my hand to knock, but the door swung open before I could do anything. Sebastian stood in all his demonish glory. Those pinkish eyes staring at me. I hate those eyes. They quickly closed when he smiled.  
"Good evening Ms. Shades." He said, still smiling.  
"Good evening, Sebastian. Is Ciel home?" I ask, my hand still raised.  
"Yes, he is in his study. Follow me." Sebastian opens the door wider to let me in. I let my hand drop to the side and follow him in.  
"I can walk myself, Sebastian, I know where it is." I huff  
"But that isn't very lady like to barge into an earl's study."  
"Who ever said I was lady like?"  
"Your mother, Ms. Shades."  
"Sebastian, my name is Catherine. I thought we were friends....."  
"That isn't very-"  
"Yeah Yeah, I know." I breathed.

We reached Ciel's study and Sebastian rapped his gloved knuckles onto the door. When a small "Enter" was heard from inside, I shoved my way past Sebastian and walked inside the study.

"Hello Ciel." I said, smiling. Ignoring the glare the butler was giving me.  
"Catherine, its considered rude to run in like that."  
I shrugged and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Turning around, I glared at Sebastian and spoke "You may leave now Sebby." I hated being bossy to the butler but it was the only way I could get him to cooperate with me.  
He quietly closed the door and I turned back to Ciel. "Chess?" I asked.  
He sighed and removed the chess board from a table in the corner, bringing it over to his desk.  
He sets up his side of the board while I set up mine.  
"Your king and queen are switched." He whispers to me.  
"Oh....oops." I quickly put them in their respected places and we began the game.

*Time Skip*

About halfway through the game. We look up at each other, hearing a noise no one wants to hear.  
"CIEL!!!!!!!!!!"  
It was Lizzy...  
Ciel groans and stands up.  
"If your planning to hide then I can help you climb out the window." I said, smirking.  
"You should be the one hiding," he says "No offense but she doesn't like you all that much."  
"Diddo, kiddo."  
I get up out of my chair and walk over to the door. Before I opened it, I spoke to Ciel "We can finish the game another time, I will leave you to this." But before I could reach to open the door, it swings open and hits me square in the face, making me stumble backwards.  
"Ciel! I want to have a ball here at the mans-" She stops her babbling to look at me, in the corner, clutching a bloody nose.  
"Oh, its you," She says with a smug look on her face. "Get out."  
If looks could kill, Lizzy could be burning in hell right now.  
"I don't think you have that control over me, Middleford." I said while Sebastian tended to my probably broken nose.  
"Elizabeth, I don't think it is very wise to have a ball here. Especially when I have Ms. Shades here." Ciel said. He always uses my last name instead of my first when she is here. Like he isn't my friend and I am here asking for money like all the other idiots that come here on business.  
"Its Lizzy, silly, and if she must stay, then she will have to attend too, I already had your servants decorate the building so we are having that ball!" Lizzy said, practically screamed the last part.  
Ciel sighed and agreed for the ball. I pulled out a book and mentally decided that I would stay in here until the ball was over.  
"Now you," Lizzy started, pointing at me "go get into a different dress, I don't like the one your wearing."  
I glared at her. "Why not? Whats wrong with my dress."  
"It's ugly, you can't possibly go to a ball with that on. Though I will be kind and let you borrow one of mine." she said. I looked back down at my book. "No." I said. "I am not going, I am perfectly fine with staying here and reading until you two are finished. I don't like parties anyways. Me and Ciel need to finish our game afterwards so I can wait."  
"You are going to the ball, Catherine! We all are attending" Lizzy, once again, ordered me. Though I wouldn't have it. I don't like this girl and I don't see why I have to do anything she says. "No." I said more sternly, keeping my feelings bottled up. But that was the breaking point for Lizzy, she screamed, making me and Ciel jump and watch her as she stomped her way towards me and yanked the book out of my grasp.  
"Elizabeth!" Ciel raised his voice as she brought the book down on her knee, breaking the book in two.  
After the sound of the book breaking, I was already halfway down the hallway. Obviously I was fed up with her and this was all I could take. I can't let me emotions get the best of me, even when I can't hang out with my friends because of her.  
When I reached the front entrance, I threw open the door and slammed it behind me. I suddenly forgot where I lived and I walked out into the beautiful garden of the Phantomhive mansion. I sat down on a bench near the white roses. The bushes perfectly trimmed, Finny always did a good job. Despite his enormous strength that almost broke my hand when he tried to shake it the first time. I smiled at the fond memories of my times at the mansion.  
"You look happy today, Ms. Shades." Finny exclaimed, walking up to me. My smile dropped when today's events ran through my head in a tornado of freaking pink and annoying.  
"Not really, and call me Catherine. We're friends Finny." He chuckled at rubbed the back of his head.  
"Sorry, C-Catherine. Why are you upset?" Finny asked, sitting next to me. "Elizabeth." I said. I closed my eyes and tried to soak in the warmth of the sun. "Oh..." Finny understood what I meant. He always did.  
"Catherine!" I heard someone calling me name. I instantly knew the voice. It was Ciel. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. I felt as if my emotions were going to jump out of me at any second. But I stayed sitting on the bench for some unknown reason.  
"Catherine, come back inside." Ciel said when he neared me.  
"I don't see why I have to. I am perfectly fine with staying out here and enjoying the flowers."  
"Come one, Elizabeth feels horrible for doing that to you."He said.  
"How do I know your just not saying that for me to come back inside." I said, finally looking at him in the eyes. Those eyes kept telling me I could open up to him. That I could tell him my secrets and he could keep them. But I kept rejecting him and saying that we don't know each other well enough. Sure I knew his favorite game, his favorite tea, the fact that he worked for the queen of England, and I also knew that his butler was a demon!!! And sure he knew that I loved to read, that my favorite flowers were white roses, that I loved Victorian style dresses. I didn't like to be too fancy and he knew that. But why couldn't I tell him I was a demon? He would understand, right? Right?  
With all the thoughts running through my head, I hadn't realized I was crying until Ciel approached me and wrapped his arms around me. Holding me until I stopped crying. Telling me again that it was okay. I only then realized that I liked him. Though I think it started way back and I was just too stupid to realize that. He had Lizzy, and if Lizzy can't except me for being friends with Ciel then so be it. Who am I to care what she thinks about me?  
My crying slowly came to a stop and Ciel let go of me, but his hands slid to my shoulders and gripped them. He stared me in the eyes again. The eyes I now realize I can tell him things.  
"Come on, let go back inside." He said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, but I did my best! This was a request and is also posted on my Quotev account. I have other stories there too if you wish to read them. I am new to this website and writing, so I appreciate feedback and advice. If you want me to write you a story, feel free to ask me. :)
> 
> Link to my Quotev account --->http://www.quotev.com/whycantIbenormalforonce


End file.
